Accidental Deadstop
by fanlyst
Summary: It was a simple game between master and apprentice. He would run, and if his master caught up to him, he would have to pay. Litterally. To bad for him he just HAD to go hero complex and faint.Now he was stuck with a samurai wannabie and friends. Yullen.
1. Overtimewhat a pain

Authors note: Okay. _This_ is a repost from a story I, err, _posted_ last December entitled "What the Hell" under my 2nd account **2ndead**. I'm not using it anymore. This version is at least edited, but I can't assure anyone of no spelling or grammatical errors. I'll have to apologize in advance for that.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

**Chapter 1: Overtime…what a pain.**

He was running. He had been for the last 15 hours. Quite a record for someone so young and skinny. But then again, this _had_ been the routine Allen Walker had come to terms with for the last three years of his life. But currently, the white haired fifteen year old was over his limit. He was panting like crazy, freakin hungry, practically bathed in his own sweat, and dead tired. And did he forget to mention he was aching all over?

"_Shit…" _He stated, frowning_. 'I think that's the sixth time I rounded that corner. Hey, wait a minute, didn't I just pass this corner too? Gah! The hell! Me and my bloody sense of direction! At this rate, __**he'll**__ catch up to me in two weeks! Probably even less! Damn it!'_ he thought. He was getting really frustrated now. After all, he hadn't been able to stop and rest for that long. How could he have?

He had started running very early that morning to cover more ground for he had already been delayed. All was well, until he turned a corner where he ended up running alongside another person. Unfortunately, that person had been a robber who was running away from a bunch of cops who where after him. While that was not so alarming, the fact that when they both ran in opposite directions around another corner and the cops decided to chase him instead, was. It took him quite some time to lose them, seeing as they were very much persistent. And while that was a very admirable trait for police officers, it was bloody hell unnerving when the wrong person was being chased. The person at the moment, being him.

When he was _finally _able to lose the very, very, _very_ admirable and persistent police officers who where oh so hell bent on throwing him to jail, he just _had_ to stop beside a rabid and undeniably insane dog! I mean, how can you miss the spongy mouth, the killer eyes and the stupidly annoying growl?! How could he have been so oblivious to his surroundings?!...Oh…right…he was tired…after all, he had barely been able to take a breath when the lunatic of a dog decided he was in his territory and chased him like he had stolen the 'things' last piece of meat. He even had to run faster since compared to the beast; the cops were like crawling babies chasing after a car! The freakin nerve! It was even more persistent too!

Eventually, he was able to escape death by rabies and was now walking along the streets of Japan on a town he never even bothered knowing, sweating buckets and still visibly out of breath. By then it had been way past noon (which he never even noticed), when suddenly a scream was heard not too far away from him. It had been an attempted robbery (in broad daylight) and the thief was daring enough to hold a baby hostage and the scream had come from the mother… The idiotic asshole. How lame could the guy get?

Now, Allen very much knew that he wasn't involved in any way concerning the situation, but he was even more aware of his…err…heroic tendencies… he had always wondered where he got that specific trait that always made him guilty if he ever decided to leave someone in need unattended…he wasn't even able to walk a few feet away before he turned on his heel and stomped to the scene of the ongoing crime. _'GAH! Me and my self sacrificing personality! What do I even freakin get for helping so many people?! Wait, oh yeah, a lot of friends a few free things to eat, maybe even a place to stay for the night and a good guilt free sleep! Right!'_

So with that in mind, he came to the rescue! The good news, it turned out that the thief was the same bastard he had encountered that same blasted morning and he got to beat him up _real_ good. The bad news, do you know how irritating it is to be _chased_ by hordes and hordes of camera wielding reporters? Pesky people! Why couldn't they just leave him the hell alone! And just what _was_ it with his unlucky streak that day? He had thought as he skedaddled as fast as his aching body allowed him.

So here he was now, _still _running like crazy, _lost _in an alley way in the middle of the night. He was that determined to make up for his loss. He just couldn't allow _him_ to catch up. He would have freakin hell to pay, _literally_. As he ran on, he finally decided to check on his watch. He blinked. _'I've been running for _that _long?'_ he thought and finally decided to stop by somewhere not too far from a corner. He had to hold on to his knees just to keep himself upright as he tried to even out his breathing. He stayed that way for a few minutes, drops of sweat falling beside his shaking form.

"This…hah, hah…is crazy! Hah…" He panted as he said the sentence aloud. His knees finally gave out on him as he supported himself with the wall to his left. "Man…" he said as his slid down the wall burying his face in his knees for a moment before leaning his head on the cold wall on his back and propping his elbows on his knees which were a little far apart. As he continued to even out his breathing, he allowed his thoughts to drift.

And as he replayed the days event, he couldn't help but think of how he got into this mess in the first place. To the time his master had decided the chase he in turn, called a game, started…

'_That was three years ago huh…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes…

**Three years ago**

It was a gloomy day in the outskirts of Australia. A sure sign of a coming storm. It was pretty cold too, but unfortunately for the master and apprentice duo, they had no choice but to stay there. After all, what idiots would try to chase them to the frozen outskirts of an already almost unpopulated town just to demand payment to the many debts they owed? Well, actually, to be more precise, it was Allen Walker's master, Cross Marian, who owed a lot of people money. He, however, as the apprentice, was "entitled" to pay his debts with, or for him depending on the situation.

Allen was eight the first time his master found him and decided to take him in. Before his master arrival, Allen had been living with Mana Walker, his foster father, who had unfortunately died the day he was found. It had been the most heartbreaking thing that had ever happened to Allen, for Mana had always been the only source of his happiness. That time Cross had offered to take him with him, he was hesitant, but then he remembered Mana's dying words… "Allen…keep walking forward…never stop…", and so he did. Allen accepted Cross' offer without knowing why he even wanted to take him along… though now he was pretty sure his master only wanted to have someone who could shoulder all his debts.

'_Geez… I knew we had to run, but couldn't we have just hidden ourselves somewhere a little more populated and a little less cold?'_ He thought to himself, shivering as a harsh cold wind drifted past him and he rubbed his right arm unconsciously with the other.

"Oi, idiot apprentice." His master called, effectively stopping his train of thoughts. He tilted his head to the side to look at his master before stiffening at the site that greeted him. His master was casually sitting on a rock with his legs crossed and he was currently smoking. _That_ was normal, but the evil glint in his eyes accompanied by an equally evil smile was, for a better lack of words, _very _alarming. Because the only time his master ever smiled that way was when he had something devious planned which always involved the white haired boy. And if it weren't for the impossibly cold weather, he would have been sweating buckets by now. He slowly faced his maser, putting on a shaky smile.

"Y-yes master?" Allen asked nervously.

"What do you say we play a little game." His master said, eyes glittering as he let out the smoke from his mouth.

"A game? What sort of game?" He asked, although deep down, he wasn't too thrilled to know what kind of "game" it was his master had come up with. He knew it wasn't good… at least not for him.

"Let's put it this way. You've been my apprentice for about five years know and I have already taught you a lot of things…" there was a huff and a "yeah right" from Allen followed by a startled "eep!!" as a hammer was thrown, aiming for his head. "…as I was saying, I've already taught you a lot of things but I have never truly tested you to know the extent of how much you have learned and understood. So therefore, this game will effectively do the job. It's kind of similar to the chase we seem to always have with those idiotic debt collectors, only I_'m_ gonna be the one chasing you. You even get a one month head start. So, how about it?" Cross finished making Allen blink cutely at his master. There was a pause…

"Err…I kinda don't get-"

"Idiot apprentice!" He interrupted, hitting Allen on the head. "What kind of answer is that?! This may be a game, but don't treat it lightly. You've got to be more than just serious if you ever want to out outwit me. Especially since I'm the one who taught you everything you know and you're gonna have to use everything, even more to win against me. That in itself won't be an easy task." Cross straightened himself as he glanced down on the white haired boy who was crouched down, clutching where he was hit.

"…what's in it for me?" he said finally looking up.

"Good question. If I catch you, you will have to pay my debts from the time I started chasing you till the time I catch you." His master smirked. Allen paled. The worst part, he didn't even answer his question.

"What?! Why?!" Allen demanded.

"Simple really, it's fun watching you suffer and it will probably pay off if you eventually learn things I haven't taught you yet. Of course, if you _were _to win…though I highly doubt you will, you get a two week vacation and another month worth as a head start. Also, you won't have to pay the debts I will have…collected by then. The winner will be decided in five months. If I don't catch by the end of the last month, I lose." His master gave a pause as he allowed the boy a few moments to let it all sink in. Oh yes. He really did enjoyed seeing his young and idiotic apprentice look like a lost and confused little puppy. The cuteness being an added bonus. The boy finally slumped and gave a big sigh.

"Like I have a choice in the matter…" he muttered as he stood up, still fingering the area he was hit. Cross made a satisfied smirk.

'_Hmmpt… Master and his crazy idea of fun. He __**always**__ comes up with the weirdest things when his bored. Oh well, at least I get five months worth of debtless days.' _He shuddered at the thought of a pile of debts he would be paying after five months _'I'll still have to save up whatever money I do come across though…never know when I'll need it.'_ He gave another sigh before looking directly into his masters eyes.

"When do we start?"

**End of flashback**

Three years…it had already been three years. And he was proud to say he was only caught once, though the debts never seem to lessen his trauma concerning the matter. He had told himself never to owe someone anything as long as he was alive.

The exhaustion he felt was slowly taking its toll on him as he started to drift off to dreamland. He didn't even try to fight it.

'_Two weeks…just two more weeks…If I don't outrun him by then, he'll catch up.' _He sighed. His eyelids were pretty heavy now. _'I think I can afford at least a little rest. What good would it be if I do outrun him and end up dead anyway. He'll just call me an idiot again, probably hit me with that hammer.'_ He thought, then shuddered. A loud shriek from somewhere not to far jolted him back to his senses. It sounded like one of distress, and as we all know by now, _he_, unfortunately, had a hero complex.

Another scream, this one a sure cry of help made up his mind as he stood up despite the protests of his already aching and shaking body. _'This is crazy! What on earth will I be able to do in this condition? But then again, it's not like I can just let this go…' _He thought making a run for the direction of the sound. He turned on a corner (which looked awfully familiar), and made a right. Just as he was about to turn another corner, his vision was suddenly met with something black. It didn't take him more than a millisecond to identify it as a person's chest.

Before he practically crashed into said chest, he pivoted and turned, muttering a sorry as he ran past the stranger without so much as touching him. He didn't miss it though. The raven hair and the deep sapphire eyes when they had a brief moment of eye contact. He quickly forgot about it as he sped up as another loud cry tore through the night sky.

Unbeknownst to him, the stranger had reached out and took something from his pocket. The stranger waited for him to vanish to another corner before lifting something to his face. It was his ID. The stranger read the name. "Che…Allen Walker huh? What an idiot." He said as he continued on his path, pocketing the ID.

---

Allen did _not_ like the sight that greeted him as he stopped in front of an alley, panting. Their where nine men all in all, and although he couldn't see their faces, he was sure that they all held a smug expression. Drawn to a corner was a little girl who was cowering in fear. The men didn't notice his presence since they were all facing the other direction. He wasn't so lucky though as he was spotted as soon as he started walking over to them. The guy who spotted him then alerted all his comrades and they all turned. When he saw the familiar tattoo each of the men had- the one of an upside down pentacle, his eyes narrowed.

"Akuma" He whispered to himself, taking on a fighting stance. He weighed his chances. _'Beating them all up won't be a breeze. It's still possible…but…'_ He thought as he eyed each men, but then his eyes landed on the frightened child. _'What am I gonna do with the child?'_ He thought. He was a good six feet away from the akuma. That in itself was a major disadvantage if he wanted to get the kid out unharmed.

One of the akuma was, to his obvious irritation, not as stupid as he would have hoped for. When the idiot saw him eyeing the kid, he grinned and snatched the child, securing her by the neck. The child was crying now.

"Nee-chan, please help me!" the girl cried, only to be squeezed harder by the man holding her. Allen stepped forward, twitching a little for being addressed as a girl.

"Don't move." The man said, taking a knife from his pocket and pointing it a near inch away from the child's neck. "Or she gets it."

This quickly stopped Allen from doing anything drastic. After all, it was the child's life he was trying to save. The men looked among themselves, their smiles turning sinister. One of them stepped forward and walked towards him. Allen looked passive and stood still. Well, at least as still as his legs where allowing him to. They were still shaking from his earlier exhaustion and the akuma who was approaching him mistook it for fear. The man's smile widened. He harshly grabbed Allen by the shoulder and slammed him into a wall nearer to the rest. The man then tilted his chin upward, making him look into his face. As Allen observed his "captors" face, he was a little surprise. The man didn't look that bad…for a thug._ 'He must be the leader'_ Allen thought. The man smirked.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Tell me, what's a helpless little girl doing out in the middle of the night alone?" The man cooed, drawing Allen's face closer. Allen's eye twitched and a vein popped out of his head _'Helpless? Girl?!'_ He snapped.

"You obviously need to do something with your eyes, 'cause I'm a **boy** jackass." Allen stated quite irritated, though he made no move to do anything, afraid of what might happen to the child if he did. He was closer to the man holding the child now, but not close enough. He needed to get closer if he wanted to make a surprise attack. He would just have to wait.

He wasn't able to react when an unexpected blow landed on his stomach, knocking his breath out. He toppled over, clutching his stomach as he tried bringing air back to his lungs. He was then pulled up by the hair and punched right across the face. All the other men soon joined in and started to beat him up. All except the one holding the girl…oh joy.

It took a while really, as he was literally beaten to a bloody pulp. He was barely conscious now, but he held on to it. He would need it soon. Another punch to his face was all it needed to floor him, and wadya know? He had just landed beside the man holding the child. Marvelous. Now if he could just get his body to cooperate. Coughing out blood, he cursed, still unmoving. _'I swear, I'm gonna be black and blue by the end of this…'_ He glanced up at the child with half lidded eyes. She had been crying harder ever since the akuma had started beating him up. Crying over fear and guilt. She didn't recognize the feeling, but knew that it was because of her the person was being beaten. The thought of the person only being an arm's length away, but still unreachable made her want to cry more.

The leader of the group smirked and pressed his foot onto Allen's head, making him groan in pain.

"Suits you right for talking back brat. Now you know that it's never good to get on the bad side of the akuma. Let this be a lesson you will contemplate in hell!" the man yelled as he raised his foot, intending to crush Allen's skull. The girl screamed and the rest of the akuma started to laugh.

All of a sudden, the leader let out a yelp when his foot was caught by a hand. Allen had blocked before it landed on him, and before the leader could react any further, he pushed it away, making the leader stumble back. Shock soon filled the faces of all his attackers.

Taking advantage of the enemies shock, he quickly grabbed the hand holding the knife to the girls neck and twisted it. There was the sound of bone cracking followed by an agonized scream from the man and as the person doubled over, he reached out for the girl, grabbing her by the wrist and started to give her instructions on what to do.

"Listen, I'm going to distract this people and I want you to hide behind that corner" he moved his head to the side indicating the place he meant "until I can clear an opening for you to escape. When I give you the signal, I want you to run okay? Run back to your house as quickly as you can and don't look back. I won't allow any of them to follow you. I'll make sure of it." Allen declared, his voice shacking. He was aching all over. He started to cough blood, before standing up and faced the enemies, staggering as he did so.

"Nee-chan…" the girl asked, her voice laced with worry. "It's okay, I'll be alright." Allen said, tilting his head to the side to look at the child. He gave her a reassuring smile. The child, although reluctant, nodded and ran to the corner indicated earlier as the group started to attack Allen.

He was able to block most of the attacks aimed at him and made quite a few hits himself. His vision was starting to blur, but he had to hold on, both his consciousness and attacks. Just until he was sure the girl would be safe and out of their reach. After all, what kind of person would he be if he allowed a child to see him break each and every one of their right arm. Maybe even a rib or two, but for now, he would just have to wait.

The fight went on a little longer with him leading the enemies all to one side wide enough for the child to pass by without getting caught. He blocked another punch and kick aimed for his head by moving back and ducking, landing another blow at one of the akuma thugs with his elbow and spinning around doing a round house kick at the nearest one standing. This seemed to have caught them off guard as the person stumbled over and landed on most of them. He turned to the girl panting and shouted. "Now!"

The child hesitated for only a moment before she dashed to the alleys entrance as Allen held the rest of the men at bay. She was only just a few steps away, when suddenly, a huge arm caught her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back making her scream. There was a shift in the hold before the sound of cracking reached her ear and the grip fell of a cry of pain filled the street. She turned around just enough to see the kind 'Nee-san' dash to block the others from leaving.

"Go!" He said. The girl stared at him teary eyed before shutting them and running out. Her cries and footsteps loud as she left.

As the sound finally vanished, Allen turned back to the akumas on the ground who were trying to recover themselves. A ghost of a smile crept over his face, still visible even through his ragged breathing. He cracked his knuckles as he moved forward ignoring his shaky legs, ignoring his aching body, poker face never leaving.

"Now let's see how big you guys really are..." He said before screams of anguish erupted from the alleyway. A few moments later, a lone figure emerged from the corner covered in blood, sweat and bruises. Allen made his way to the right, leaning on the wall as he slowly slid down.

'Damn…this was so not my idea of a good day…' that was the last thought that left his mind before everything went black.

---

"Aw man!!! Yu-chan! How could you be so mean?!" A red haired man with an eye-patch of about eighteen said aloud, crocodile tears staining his face as he walk about the streets alone. He had just come from school working on some decorations for their annual sports festival and although the actual event wouldn't start for another week, the students were usually too busy with other stuffs by then. Aside from that, all the students in Black Order High were required to participate. Lavi had been working on the gym with his best friend Kanda Yu that evening. Well, that was until said best friend decided that he was too irritating and left without a single word.

Of course, Lavi, being the genius that he was knew where his dearest Yuu-chan went. Where else would a multi-millionaire need other than his own home that was equipped with the finest technology money could buy? The place was practically a mall, a hotel, a restaurant, and a spa house all in one setting.

By that time it had started to rain, the drops only getting heavier by the minute, but Lavi did not register any of it as he continued to walk the streets back to the house and contemplating about his friend all the way.

Yu Kanda was by far, one of the riches people in Japan. The sole heir and the only remaining member of the very rich and well-known Kanda Clan, whose fortune had been known throughout Japan for centuries. Unlike other rich people though, he was very, _very_ different…well, not entirely. He _was_ rather spoiled and always liked getting whatever it was he liked…but that isn't the point here. Anyway, like he was saying, he was pretty much different from most of the rich people that existed today. Unique, if you please. Different because, unlike all the others who moved around practically doing nothing, he hated the idea of servants crawling at his feet waiting to fulfill his every command. He wasn't a people person either and didn't like throwing useless party for every little thing that needed celebrating. He was actually quite anti-social. Wait, scratch that. He was very, _very_ anti-social, only tolerating a very few people in his presence. Lavi of course, was quite proud of being one of those chosen few.

Also, he wasn't the type of person who liked to flash around and boast his wealth in every single persons face. No, he was the type who liked to keep himself low profile. Except for the fact that every single person in Japan seemed to already know who he was so it was kind useless if he thought about it. Yep. He was definitely not the "Stay out of my way you filthy peasant" type of person or any of the sort. Nope. He was more of the "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you" type. Pretty strange too. Cause even with all the cars he had at his disposal, he usually preferred to walk to school. The guy was a neat freak too, Cleaning every little thing he saw out of place and telling everyone to keep it that way. Well actually, he usually yelled at them to "Keep the god damned place clean or he would decapitate their useless limbs and feed them to the dogs"…cough cough…what else did he miss…Oh yeah. The guy was territorial. He didn't allow anyone into his room and Lavi was a little jealous that _that_ single lotus was given permission to stay inside the place. Talk about weird. Also, the guy had a strange habit of patrolling the perimeter of the house at night for no particular reason. Pfft. Like anyone would dare to try and steel something form _his_ house. Hah, only a fool would do something that stupid. Anyway, personality wise, he was arrogant, hot headed and very much impatient. Liked his honor above anything else and was greatly popular among women cause not only was he rich, he was drop dead gorgeous and an excellent student too.

Lavi was just about to rant more, something along the line of how truly incredible his best friend was. That even through the many death threats and sword pointing he received, his friend was really a very "kind" person deep down, when he heard crying. As the voice got nearer, he realized it was a female's and that the cry was that of distress. Lavi's eyes started to form hearts as he thought of a woman needing a handsome hero to the rescue and quickly skipped towards the direction of the voice. And if you want to ask by the way, yes! He loved women! Especially their squishy you know what's and whatever's.

Reaching the edge of the street and into a corner, he made a dramatic jump, extending his arms saying "Fret not fair lady! Your knight in shining armor has come to save you!" No one landed into his arms, although something did bump into his legs. He blinked, then looked down and saw a female sniveling child sprawled on the ground in front of him. Lavi scratched his head in disappointment. '_Well, at least she's female._' He thought and signed, kneeling down in front of the girl and giving her a friendly smile.

"Hey there, you ok? Are you lost? Come, I'll take you home." He said offering his hand. Lavi was pretty surprised when the child flung herself at him and cried harder. It was no problem though. He was beyond wet anyway.

He slowly patted the child on her back, willing her to calm down. Before he was able to utter a single word to ask her another question, the girl detached herself hastily and started rambling incoherently.

"Please! Nee-chan…(sniff) Nee-chan, she-(sniff) men and blood-(sniff)…please help!" it was obvious the child was desperate, and although what she said was anywhere near comprehensible, he was sure that it was bad if blood was involved. He didn't waist anymore time and got up, steadying the child along. His expression turned serious. "Alright. Lead the way."

--

It didn't take long before they just about a building away from the said alley. By then the rain had already gotten worse.

Lavi was just about to enter the alley when the girl suddenly ran forward to the other side shouting "Nee-chan!" It was then that he realized the slumped figure on the wall, her white hair visible through a street light. Even from afar he could tell that the woman was younger, and as the rain slowly washed away the dirt and blood, he couldn't help but admire the strange beauty just a few feet away. He had mentally forgotten the situation.

He slowly made his way to the woman, but as he walked pass the dark alley, he saw bodies sprawled on the floor. He stared, then immediately froze. There were about a dozen men on the alley, all bloodied, bruised and unconscious. Of course, he wasn't just gonna guess that they where unconscious, so he came closer to each of them making sure that they _were_ alive and maybe even call for help.

'_Damn…they're really messed up. Wonder who did this…_' The thought crossed his mind as he assessed the situation and concluded on a few important points. One, they were all members of akuma, and two, they all looked like shit, and very nicely done at that. Shit translated as broken right arms and a rib or two. He quickly called the police, giving them the details they would need along with the location and quickly strode to the girl, kneeling down. He stared, and a few moments later, his nose bleed.

Even through the swollen cheek and the many colors that decorated the face and the split lip, she was still really, really cute. Her pale hair and complexion made her look like a fallen angel. A badly beaten one at that. He quickly stopped himself from allowing his mind to wonder further as he scowled and processed the fact that her breath was far too ragged to be anywhere near good. Slowly, hooked an arm under her knees and another on her shoulders. He then stood up. He had actually forgotten the presence of the younger child who never left her side. She finally spoke up in a worried tone.

"Mister…will nee-chan be alright?" She asked, teary eyed. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"She's pretty messed up, but since most of her injuries are not open and bleeding, she'll be fine in a few weeks. Don't worry! I know someone who has access to the world's greatest doctors and she-" He paused as he stared at the girl cradled in his arms. They were soaking wet now, and since the girls white shirt was now transparent, he stared in shock as he had just realized… "…is a HE?!"

--

Authors note: …Yeah, so that was the repost.


	2. Putting a moyashi to sleep

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Like, half a year late! I have my reasons, but for now you can read…If you still want, that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own dgm.

**Chapter 2 : Putting a Moyashi to Sleep**

The first thing Allen registered through the fogginess of his currently dead brain was that he felt groggy. Really, really groggy. As his brain finally decided to assist him by waking up, he registered all the other feelings that accompanied his waking, like the fact that, for reasons unknown, he was also dizzy. Hungry too…and thirsty, not that any of it mattered to him at that particular moment. Right now he felt quite content of having woken up with something soft beneath him.

Shifting slightly, he let out a contented sign. It had been a while since he had last slept on something so comfortable. A really long while, considering he couldn't remember when that last time had been. With his master, he usually slept on the floor. It didn't matter whether they were staying inside one of the most expensive hotels the alcoholic bastard liked to spend the night at with the many different women he associated himself with, or if it was some random abandoned cottage they found after running away from the many debt collectors his master owed money to.

What was to consider? He _still_ ended up on the floor anyway. To him, it was just a matter of the floor being clean, wet, dusty, smelly, rough, smooth, and all the other textures associated with the floor. Two things never really change though, because no matter what, floors are always hard and cold. So not like the one he was currently on that was soft and warm.

On the other hand, he though, he had been quite thankful. After he started playing the game with his master, he had had to sleep on more than just the floor. Over a hundred different things to be more exact. Nothing of which could ever compare to it concerning solidness and all that jazz. Yep, he was thankful alright. At least then he could actually sleep a wee bit more properly than he usually did, though not like he _had_ been able to under the circumstance he was currently in. Especially since _he_ was catching up, and so he had to double his effort in order to…

"SHIT!" His eyes snapped open as he sat up and moved his legs to the side of the bed, which he couldn't really see since his vision was still pretty much unfocused, not to mention that the light that illuminated the room was pretty dim. Lunging forward, he propelled himself allllll the way to the floor in a tangled heap.

Allen could've sworn he saw stars dancing in front of his eyes, and would've counted how many he saw pass by, if only the mind numbing pain racking body wasn't bloody distracting him!

"Great… of all the damn times…I just _had_ to get cramps now. Brilliant. Just absolutely _bloody_ brilliant." He mumbled to himself sulkily as he waited for the pain to reach a bearable level.

Sighing and flinching at the pain that shot through him for a moment, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the lighting provided by the lamp he sure was situated beside the bed on the nightstand. As much as he actually wanted to prove that theory, moving at the moment would just cause him pain. Pain he would rather not put himself in thank you very much.

Moving on to more descriptive aspects of the place he had woken up on, he realized that the room he was currently in was _huge_. Huge enough for him to get lost in if ever the place were turned into a single house. Scanning as far as his unmoving body allowed him to, he silently appreciated the structure and extravagance of the room.

A door was situated some feet below him, while the bed he was sleeping on lay parallel to an enormous window covered in beautifully decorated curtains. Contemplating longer, he decided that windows couldn't be that huge and settled at the idea of it being some kind of sliding glass doors. That was as far as he could see above his head with him not moving from his position on the floor. To the side of the door, or straight in front of him if you must, was what he could only describe as an overly accessorized…clothe…area…thingy…He frowned. It was nice, but not his type.

He thought for a second. Rooms this huge were never complete without its own bathroom. It was just not possible. Seeing as nothing of the sort stood in his line of vision, he quickly concluded that it was somewhere behind him.

'_Damn…whoever found me must be filthy rich if he decided to put a stranger in such a luxurious room…'_He thought as he finally forced his body into a sitting position and disentangled the sheets coiled around his legs. _'I swear though.'_ He trailed off putting the sheets back on the bed he just realized was king size….he twitched. _'If this "savior" of mine is some kind of sick fat filthy pervert…'_ He supported himself on the bed. _'I…'_ and shakily stood up _'will_ not _pull my punches-' _"Bloody hell, shit!" He yelped and fell back on the bed with an impressively loud crack sounded from somewhere in his back.

'_It's just from the strain, it's just from the strain, it's just from the- goodness it hurts…'_ he chanted as he twitched at the memory of his fight and the little girl. A moment later, he smiled his poker smile, remembering his parting words accompanied by the very same smile he wore that instant.

"_Night night pitiful akuma"_, he had said, before giving them a good lights out. His smile quickly disappeared when he remembered his situation again, slowly replaced by an irritated, childish pout.

Remembering how much hell he was going to be forced to pay if he delayed more than he already had, he moved his protesting body, flexing them before glancing at the bed and slowly making it up. Pervert or not, the person still helped him, and he was discourteous enough, not waiting to thank the person for the help. The least he could do was make the bed. He didn't have any paper to put his thankfulness in either.

That done, he moved to the should be sliding doors and pulled the curtains out. It was already night, and he was happy to at least have that to his advantage, though he still twitched since the only thing he saw outside the closed glass were the top of the trees that surrounded the clearing. He tried shaking the door open and sighed after a few moments when it refused to budge. Then again, it was kind of better that way. He saw the _top_ portion of the trees after all. It would be suicide to try that way out.

Moving instead to the door, he gave the room one last glanced before looking down at himself. A long sleeved button down shirt in plain white and baggy shorts. He never did like shorts. They were to…revealing in a manner of speaking.

'_I hope they don't get mad at me for leaving without a work. Hopefully, not returning these clothes won't be considered stealing too…'_ he trailed off wrenching the door open as slowly as he could and stepped out the wide, _wide_ maze of a corridor. His jaw dropped open and his left eye gained a spasm attack.

"…You…have _got _to be kidding me!" he started sweating buckets, moving his head left and right before a sigh escaped his lips.

"And this is just a single floor isn't it?"

---

A lot of ideas had screwed itself shut into the mind of the general population, mainly those who lived with him within the walls of his not so humble abode, concerning the walks he often took in the middle of the night. Some of them believed he did it because it helped him relax and made his sleep a lot more comfortable. Others thought it was because he liked to train in the middle of the night as some form of ancient Japanese way of the sword discipline. Others went as far as to _accuse_ him of seeing someone and doing…things with them that he did not want anyone to know about, while the idiot usagi proclaim he, Yu Kanda, the _owner_ of the house did it because he liked to patrol the place and insure everyone's safety and some shit like that. Kanda's conclusion?

Bullshit.

What the fuck were guards for and the expensive security system if he still had to make sure no one dared to get into his property? _'Tch. Can't those pesky people fucking mind their own business?' _Apparently not. What the hell was with them and making uselessly absurd rumors anyway? He was definitely giving them extra work, and he was killing the one who made the 'seeing someone' versions, as well as the usagi.

Because, no, walking up in the middle of the night did _not_ and _never _helped him go to sleep. If any, it only disrupted his sleeping pattern, which in turn, disrupted his schedule and resulted to him having a foul mood for the rest of the day. No, he did _not_ have a fucking midnight ritual, because those were for crazy people with cults. He did _not_ wake up at night to see some fucking random person who probably would have died the moment said person tried climbing over the fence, and most importantly, he did _not _patrol the night to ensure everyone's fucking safety. He never wanted himself to be awake to begin with, not like he had to try since he was usually always _kept_ awake. And out of all thing, it was _always_ because of his god. Damned. Intuition.

Yes, _that's_ what's been keeping him awake. A stupid fucking foreboding feeling that told him something out of the ordinary was going to happen. It was always right too, but it didn't change the fact that he was still irritated.

Now, here he was. _Again_, walking around the outside of his house, waiting for whatever shit it was that was going to happen.

"Tch", he sighed, irritated, before he leaned against a tree a little ways away from his house' front door. Brushing a few strands hair out of his face, he then moved to adjust the strap of sword to a more comfortable position. there was nothing else he could do but wait. He hadn't even bothered to change to his sleeping clothes this time. The feeling was that strong, and wondering what it was that could possibly happen was not helping him one bit.

He already had one anomaly plaguing his house. He did not with for another.

Two days ago, the idiot usage had brought home a beaten and bruised stranger he had mistook for a woman. A bit more of a closer inspection and a statement from the usage proclaiming that "it", was a she, proved him otherwise, and squinting a bit more at the person made him realize that this stranger was the exact same person he had stolen something from that day. How very fucking convenient.

What annoyed him more was the usagi's persistence of taking said stray in at least until he was fully healed. Like hell he would allow another free loader into his house!

Of course, in the end, he still _did_ allow the person to stay, if only he could get a month's worth of the idiot not pestering him or calling him by his first name, aside from his claim of it being "dishonorable" to leave a person in need. Tch. He really was going to murder the usage later.

As for the stranger, he would admit to the fact that the white haired child intrigued him to a certain extent. Even with all the bandages wrapped around his scrawny frame, it was impossible to miss his obvious better than normal looks that leaned more to the opposite gender. There was more to it though.

That first time, it wasn't the boys face that had caught his attention. No, that time, it was the _feel_ of his presence, and the way he moved out of the way as not to crash into him, was what had caused him to try to take something out from the others pocket. He was different, _that_ was for sure.

A sudden sound from in front of him made his head snap forward. Narrowing his eyes, he moved away from the tree and stalked forward more than pissed off.

'_Tch. Speak of the fucking devil.',_ he thought and moved to unsheathe his sword.

Whatever the midget planned to do was _not_ going to affect their deal. Like hell he would allow the usagi to get back on his words.

---

Allen wasn't quite sure how long it took him took him just to get the first floor. The hose was bloody _huge_ and just damn to big when no one even seemed to have been occupying place. "And here I thought this place was heavily guarded…" he mused, not that he was complaining, mind you. Quite the contrary, actually, cause if the place _had_ been, he was sure he would have been caught the moment he stepped out of the room. Now here he was, just about ready to open the door leading outside the house. He found it a little odd though. The front door was the only one other than the room he had been in that was unlocked. Shrugging, he let the thought pass.

Stepping to the other side, he let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his temple. _'I am not stepping into this bloody maze ever again.'_ He thought.

Actually, the place was nowhere near a maze. Each wing had its own unique structure and design you could never confuse with the other.

'_Stupid sense of direction.'_ He grumbled

Except if you were a certain Allen Walker who had taken _forever_ to just to get out of the first floor alone.

Well, at least _now_ he was back on ground level. He would have jumped around in joy too, if it weren't for the fact that he was out in the middle of the night, and that his still aching for have yet to stop its nagging. Good thing it was a little more bearable now.

Walking over to the entrance of the mansion, he couldn't help but admire the place. The ground was covered in elegantly placed bricks that seemed to circle all over the front, were he assumed cars would stop by to drop its passengers. Each side of the street was decorated with lamp posts that stretched out to as far as the road took it. In the middle of the entrance was, to his surprise, not a fountain, but a miniature park with a gigantic tree I the middle. The design was oval with grass surrounding its ground, elevated to up to his lower back. Benches will little roofs, all full of vine like flowers were found on either side of the stone paths that created small walkways in and out of the place. It was a beautiful and unique to look at, and he couldn't help but walk over to a single lamp post, leaning on it as he drank the sight in front of him.

All of a sudden, a long cold metal lightly pressed onto his neck, making him tense. It was soon followed by an irritated voice somewhere above his head.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, brat?" Yep. Pretty irritated indeed. Allen gulped, before he slowly turned to look up, his silver eyes meeting intense blue ones. It was still for a moment as they continued to eye each other and Allen couldn't help but feel he had seen this person before. That was all he could really contemplate about, before movement flashed between them.

Kanda had raised his free hand, aiming for the back of the other teens neck, which, to his surprise, was only able to graze it.

The white haired teen had grabbed the blunt end of the blade, moving it up and outwards, before he bent forward and took hurried steps away from the other.

Turning to face his assaulter, Allen raised his hand in a surrendering gesture and started to wave them around frantically and stuttering with his words.

"I-It's not what you think! I didn't steal anything, honest! I just got really lost an-and-"

"Shut it midget. What the fuck are you out here? Get the hell back inside." Kanda hissed. This was the last thing Kanda needed right now. An excuse for the usagi to take back his words. He glared as he moved forward while the Allen instinctively moved back.

'_Go back inside?'_ Allen thought a little bewildered. _'And here I thought he was going to skin me alive for setting foot on his-'_ "Gah!" he moved away just in time to avoid a hit aiming to knock him out. He moved away again.

"I said get the hell back inside beansprout. Do it _now_, or I'll _make_ you." Kanda said as he readied himself for another attack. Allens eye twitched at the others words.

"Err…look, sir, I'm not sure what you're getting at by making me go back inside, but I really really need to be someplace else. I'm in a really tight schedule right now and as much as I appreciate your help, I can't stay here any longer. And please don't call me a beansprout." He said. Kanda just smirked, not dropping his stance.

"You're not going anywhere _beansprout_. You're going back inside even if I have to knock you out and drag you back to do it." The emphasis on the word beansprout struck a core inside the smaller teen, making his blood boil. He took a deep breath, letting it out just as slowly. _'Keep calm, keep calm. Nothing good happens from getting to worked-' _"Stop thinking brat. Plants don't possess any brains." The man shouted, which in turn, made Allen loose his cool.

"Ok, now you've done it! Lest see if there really is some action under all that girly hair of yours jerk!" Allen said, his eyes narrowing as he also moving into a fighting stance.

They paused and looked at each other, checking for any form of opening. The air had suddenly grown tense. They were just looking at each other, waiting for that vulnerability to, in Kanda's opinion, knock the living daylights out of the beansprout and drag his sorry ass back inside, and Allen, to wipe the floor with arrogant bastard and get himself moving outa this place…which reminded him. He should've been doing that the moment he got out of the house.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly disappeared almost like it was never there in the first place. Allen stepped out of his stance and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um, sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. Ireallyhavetogonow, bye!" he said in one breath as he moved and sprinted to the other side. He looked like he was running away from the fight, which in a way, he actually was. Not because he was scared of course. He just really had to leave.

Kanda, however, had other plans as he lunged forward beside him and twisted himself to do a circular attack. Allen quickly backed away and cursed. He wasn't able to think about it any further as more attacks were sent his way. He was able to perfectly dodge the attacks, but not without losing his stamina.

Kanda, on the other hand, was getting really frustrated. While he secretly admired the boy for being able to him so easily in such a state, it was slowly turning into a bother, and as they both broke off, their breaths coming in short, Kanda made his decision.

For all everyone knew Kanda, he was never one for foul play. In his current situation, however, the choices were either to lose y allowing the brat to escape, get a bit more serious, knock him out, but make him end up severely injured, or use foul play… _'Tch. What a bother.'_ He thought as he scanned the surrounding area and noticed that the beansprouts back was facing away from the elevated platform.

'_Alright. This calls for drastic measures.'_ Kanda thought as he took out a little vial from his belt that was attached just beside Mugen's sheath. It was a little something his female friends brother gave him. It was supposed to make any who drank it fall to sleep immediately. He was never really sure why he kept the damn thing, but at least he could _finally_ put it to good use. Sheathing Mugen, he loosened the cap of the vial and stared at the unsuspecting boy in front of him. Without warning, he lunged forward.

Allen never knew what hit him. The next thing he felt was his lower body slamming into concrete, his head hitting grass filled soil, and his breath knocked out of his system. He gasped, but before he could so much as suck in a breath, warm lips covered his own, followed by a tongue slipping into his mouth along with a strange tasting liquid. He froze and his eyes went wide, but only for a few seconds before he started to struggle against the hold.

He wasn't able to. Kanda had been careful enough to secure both his legs on either side, making it impossible for him to hit something that would really hurt. Kanda's arm had pinned one of his own beside his head while the older man's other hand was cupping his ear to prevent him from moving his head. The man was also using height and weight to his advantage as Allen's free hand miserably tried to push the other away.

He was trapped. Quite impressively so under a man who was most obviously trying to make him swallow the liquid that was swirling around his mouth along with the tongue that was moving onto every corner of the wet orifice. Allen simply refused to do what the other man wanted.

Growling, Kanda move the hand from his faced and clasped his hair, jerking his head back. He pressed himself harder deepening the kiss to a choking level. Allen had made a muffled cry of surprise and pain and had ended up swallowing some of the in his mouth. He ended up downing in the rest when the man grabbed his thigh and pulled. That shocked him quite hard as his body was roughly pressed against the others in the process.

Allen soon became lightheaded. The combination of lack of air and the strange liquid he was forced to drink made him dizzy and his vision began to blur. All his energy left him, and through his half lidded eyes he could only see the silhouette of the persons face, before everything went black.

Kanda released his hold on the boy as soon as he went rigid, although a little reluctant to do so. He felt hot and was taking short intakes of breath. He stayed in the same position a little longer, relishing the heat the boy was giving off, before completely removing himself from the other, allowing him to slide down. He sat beside the sleeping form.

He was really pissed about having to result to foul play just to make sure the brat didn't escape, and the usagi, keep his promise. Glancing over at the boy he allowed his stare to linger, then smirked.

In the end he didn't really regret anything he had had done. On the contrary, he practically enjoyed it. The way he could still taste his sweetness even through the liquid? He was definitely going to get a second bottle, if only he could do everything all over again.

"Tch. At least you were worth the trouble, brat." He said as he hooked a hand around the boys shoulders, the other going under his knees, lifting him up. He adjusted his hold, making the boys head lean over his chest. He stared, admiring, a smirk once again making its way to his face.

"Yes…definitely worth the trouble."

---

A/N: Waaaaiiiiii! I am sooo sorry for the 6 month hiatus! I really didn't mean for it to happen, but I really got confused with my writing style! I totally deserve a beating! First, a very long hiatus and then a crappy chapter update! Please tell me it wasn't _that_ crappy, this chapter I mean! I really do apologize. And to think I was actually only supposed to post the edited first chapter alone under this new account and wait till August to post this one.

I'd also like to thank the following people: **Aion Laven Walker, allen niichan, AnimePinkGirl, AmazinglyUntalented, Asa Ayame, Ashterah, baby-kitsune9, banana of the suna, blacksta1n, Beletharatowen, blacksta1n, blood-stained-rag-doll, bloodyredsilver, chibiallen, crimsonphoenix13, Darkbrokenreaper, Darkspider, darkX0Xninja, Devil Hinata, Fanmimicucuy, femaleJoey, Goga-tsuna, HounouNiTsubasa, hui yan, Ican'tDenyYou, iruka92, Iwonn, Jaime-chan, JapanManiac, Kamo-chan74, Kayday, Keplo Leutokalma, Kosei-Teki, Kuromerukaki, Kyurengo, Lala-tan, MaRshMelLoWS , ChoCoLATe, Maze Puppet, Michi-chan2, newXmoonXfox, Nimadel, Pay Backs a Bitch, ranmyaku-neko, Reineh, RyuNeko, seasnake.756, seaturtlesrox, Seriyuu, Shiinaanobaka, ShiroSakuraTenshi, SnowFoxAllen, Soulfightersu, Stoic-Genius, Tuli-Susi, Twilightdeath, Vampirelf, WrathofMugen, xXShadowedfateXx, **and** YamiGaia**, for reviewing, adding the story as a favorite, and alerting! I really appreciated it!

Chapter 3 will be out next month since this is officially back, and the story will be _renamed_ as "**Accidental Deadstop".** Crappy, yes, but better than the first.


	3. Squeals from an avid fangirl

Authors Note: So sorry for the 3 week delay. When I said I'd update on the first week of August, I didn't expect the laptop I used to be confiscated two days later. Moving on, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Do not own DGM

Chapter 3: Squeals From An Avid Fangirl

"Jesus! Please _tell_ me he didn't jump off the balcony!" Lavi screamed to no one in particular as he eyed over the edge of the balcony that was connected to the room that was supposed to house a certain white haired guest. Except that that certain white haired teen was nowhere to be found, and that the bed was perfectly made.

He could see nothing but tree tops from that point, so he decided to lean in further to the edge at a rather precarious angle, and tried to see further down. He was actually hoping to see their mysteriously attractive guest hanging upside down or something. _Anything _really, if only he would find him. He didn't, and so he ran back into the room that was now literally turned inside out from all his searching.

Lavi hadn't been able to sleep that night. Restless, and simply too bothered to shut his eyes. Having found his attempts useless, he got out of his bed and left the room to get himself a cold glass of water. Unbeknownst to him, however, his feet had decided to lead him someplace else other than his real destination that was the kitchen. This place, being up two flights of stairs and on to the opposite direction and landing him directly in front of the white haired he-she's borrowed room. Seeing as he was unable to sleep anyway, he shrugged the matter of and decided to invite himself in.

Of course, every single detail of the reason as to why he was there was nothing more than an elaborately fabricated lie.

In truth, he just wanted to watch the boy sleep like he had the past two nights. Why he even bothered to create something so utterly ridiculous would forever remain a mystery…though he wouldn't deny the fact that it had something to do with his dearest best friend, and the possibility of him being spotted, not that he actually minded, since it wasn't his fault to begin with anyway. The kid was just too damn cute and intriguing for his own good.

Really, he was. There was something about him that Lavi couldn't quite put a finger on, and he was sure even Yuu-chan felt the same.

Leaving his thoughts at the, he happily pushed the door open and stepped inside…only to find the bed completely empty and made. It was at that point in time that the red-head had then panicked and started his mad search for the missing teen, all the while screaming like he was being chased by man eating zombies.

He didn't find the kid anywhere, and so he came back to the room a little sweaty from all the running and started to search all over.

Now here he was, looking under the bed for the seventh time to make sure the boy didn't just fall off and rolled under. '_Still not there'_, he huffed in slight annoyance and ran to the stairs to search the two remaining floors he had yet cover. He truly hopped the kid hadn't gotten himself lost or something. Worst of all, he hoped he hadn't left without as much as a word.

"Like, shit man!" Lavi complained, running through the many corridors the second floor housed. Cupping his mouth, he once again started shouting stuff, like "Kid, where'd ya go?!", "You can come out now buddy!", and "Seriously kid, come back! You didn't even give me your number!"

Finally reaching the first floor, he was just about to run to the kitchen and start screaming from there, when suddenly, a familiar voice rang through his ears as clear as day.

"What the hell are you fucking screaming about, you idiot?", came the biting remark from behind him and the voice followed by a distinct sound of the door being closed.

Whirling around, crocodile tears in place and complaints just at the tip of his mouth, Lavi froze instead at the sight that greeted him. There, in front of the door was his bestest best friend in the whole wide world. The mighty Yuu-chan (though he wasn't allowed to call him that at the moment), wearing his trademark scowl and death glare in place with none other than the white haired kid he had been looking for cradled in his arms.

"You found him!" He rejoiced and ran over to stand in front of the raven haired teen whose eye twitched in irritation. The only thing the red-head got in reply was a "Tch". Eyeing the boy, Lavi gently poked at his cheek just to make sure he was really there. He then sighed in relief the moment he was satisfied.

"Phew!" He said whipping out imaginary sweat from his brows. "Man I'm glad you found him. I've been looking everywhere!" he grinned and eyed his friend who in turn was eying the white haired teen with an impassive face. Lavi's grin grew wider. _Oh this is __**precious**__! Just you wait till Lenalee fins out about this. Damn, he really __**is**__ interested!_

Well, he was going to pester the man about that later. Right now there were other things he would rather learn first. Blinking when he realized the space in front of him was empty, he ran after the retreating teen. "Say _Kanda_, where exactly did ya find him?" He asked crossing his arms on the back of his head the moment he fell into step with the grumpy samurai. Kanda merely grunted and made his way to the second flight of stairs and Lavi eagerly followed.

"Tch. The brat tried to leave the house. The little idiot was stubborn as shit. I had to fucking fight him to make sure he stayed." Kanda's left eye twitched at the memory and hr adjusted his hold on the dead weight in his arms.

"You fought?" Lavi asked a little worried. The kid was already in a bad enough shape as he was. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" Kanda in turn gave him a really annoyed look. "And what? Give you a fucking reason to get back on your word? Like hell baka usagi."

Ooooohhhh. So Yuu really _did_ want him to stop calling him by his first name. either that or the raven had some sort of ulterior motive up his sleeve. Lavi snickered. "So you didn't hurt him eh? How'd ya get him to stay then?

….

….

…."Tch." Kanda looked away. "It was that fucking sister complexes potion."

"Uh-huh." Lavi nodded understandingly as he continued to walk. Analyzing the situation, he placed two fingers onto his chin. "So you drugged him then eh." He grinned mischievously at the next thought that crossed his mind.

"Ya know, I actually thought you threw that thing away the moment Komui was out of your sight. Never knew you actually carried it around…by the way, how exactly _did _you get the kid to…to…" he started but didn't finish his sentence one his eyes landed back onto the kids face, more specifically, his lips. Lavi squinted and noticed for the first time that evening.

They were swollen.

His jaw dropped, eyes turning back to the raven who still had not look back.

_Vial…liquid…lips…__**swollen…**_

"Holy shit!" Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You fucking kissed him! You fucking force fed him with Komui's concoction and and and-shit! Why the hell wont my nose stop bleeding?!" He laughed out and tilted his head upward. He ended up dropping to the floor in an undignified heap when Kanda none to gently kicked him in the gut. He wailed in pain.

"Ow! That hurt man!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oi, _Kanda_, wait up man! Come oooon, gimme some details!"

"I said shut up!"

"Aww…come on already!" he whined following after the other who had quicken his steps. That was, until said person halted on his tracks age gave Lavi such a hard stare that his blood ran cold.

"Do you fucking want to die, idiot?" Lavi gulped and took a few steps back, waving his hand nervously in front of him.

"N-no thanks man. I'm too sexy to die!" That said, Kanda "tch-ed" and continued walking forward, muttering curses about killing the stupid usagi later. Lavi just sighed in relief and turned around himself.

_Well, I guess that's it for tonight. _He yawned and rubbed his only remaining eye…then snickered. _Yuu-chan is definitely interested!_ He chuckled with that last thought and headed for his room. Yuu was probably take care of things from here on out anyway. He might as well go to get some sleep.

"BAKA USAGI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE ROOM?!"

…or not. He gulped.

---

Well, it was sad to say Lavi ended up not sleeping at all that particular evening. As much as he wanted to remedy that during the day, he wasn't exactly allowed to. At least not today when Lenalee Lee, their female friend from China, would arrive after being away for one whole month.

She was there schools ambassador, and had been sent to the states as their schools representative. Damn, it had been a long time since they had last seen her. They weren't able to communicate that much either. The only time she had ever called them was a week ago, telling them that she was finally coming home and that she would explain everything once she was there so like hell he was gonna miss the chance to welcome her home with Yuu. Since the man never really talked, it was officially his job to do all the talking for the both of them.

Right now, the two of them were currently in the living room and the place was already decorated. Food had also been prepared on the dining room and the only thing missing was the "lady" of _their_ house. The lady who had actually failed to tell them the time of when it was she was arriving.

Kanda was currently sitting cross legged in the middle of the carpeted floor meditating, while Lavi sat sprawled on the couch just behind the raven haired teen.

Lavi, of course wanted to make a lot of noise, but even he had to admit he was running low on energy. All that fixing from the night before had given him cramps and Kanda, being his usual neat freak-y self, made sure he had cleaned every nook and cranny of the place and put everything back exactly where it was…including the newly drugged teen who was repositioned on the bed.

Lavi unconsciously massaged his shoulder. Speaking of the white haired teen, he still hadn't woken up now had he? It had been at least eight hours now and the kid was still out cold. Then again, the raven _did_ "feed" him the entire bottle…which was something that came straight out of the crazy scientists laboratory. Lavi sniffed and turn his head towards Kanda. He opened his mouth to ask-

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Kanda said, venom lacing every word, though he didn't move from his position from the floor. He wasn't in the mood for the idiots crazy antics. Lavi sat up straighter.

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Awww…don't be like that man! Lenalee's not yet here and I'm bored. We should do something- no, wait _Kanda_-yikes!" He smiled nervously the moment the raven stood up, unsheathed his sword and started stomping over to him with a very pissed off expression. Lavi started to sweat and made himself as small as possible he could possibly get himself to be.

"N-now _Kanda_, you shouldn't do that. We both know you think I'm-"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

The scream shattered the silence of the house, making them both stop on their tracks. They both looked at each other, before they broke into a run to the direction of the scream.

They knew that voice, and they knew who it was they had left in that particular direction.

---

It had already been at least 15 minutes since she had arrived into the gates, went in them, and stepped out right in front of the mansion doors. Her luggage was already being taken out of the limo's trunk, but she didn't give that much attention as she continued to her surroundings.

The place was exactly how she remembered it when she had left a month ago. Still clean, well maintained and breathtakingly beautiful. Lenalee couldn't help but miss the place and the important people she had left behind just to attend some assembly set for the best schools around the world. It was just her lock that she had ended up being voted as their schools representative, though she really would have rather stayed in school and hang out with her friends.

She had missed them a whole lot and it made her quite guilty since she had promised to call at least once a week. The only call she had ever truly made though, was the one telling them she as finally coming home.

"Shall we bring your luggage inside, my lady?" one of the butlers, Toma, asked, his words laced with the proper respect of a gentleman. Lenalee gave him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Toma. And please just call me Lenalee." Toma bowed in respect and turned to walk to the door.

"Remember," She added making the butler stop. She tilted her head to the side and touched her lips with a finger. "Not a word about my arrival, ok?" Toma bowed. "As you wish, my lady." The man continued on his way.

Lenalee waited for the butler to disappear behind the door and the limo to be completely out of sight before a mischievous smile decorated her delicate lips.

_Oh they are so not going to expect this! _She thought, merrily skipping to the back of the mansion. She may have told them the date of her arrival, but she had intentionally left out the time for a reason. If she had told them, this wouldn't have been a surprise. The looks on their faces when they saw her enter from the stairs instead of any of the doors from the first floor. She giggled.

Man she was happy her brother didn't come home at the same time she did. If he was here, she would have never have been able to this one out _especially_ on her favorite mini-skirt.

Lenalee stopped beside a nearby window and looked up. Above her was the balcony leading to the second floors seating room. The doors there were _always_ open during the day. She started to stretch her limbs.

The wall leading to the balcony was clean. No vines clung to the stone. They were huge and block sized and she was pretty sure other people would find her intentions silly, bordering on crazy…_and_ cute. She sighed at that last thought. It annoyed her that most of the people around judged her abilities solely on her looks.

What the general public thought, was that Lenalee Lee was a she quote "very hot and sexy princess" who was incredibly fragile and sensitive with "such wonderful legs".

What they didn't know was that _this_ hot princess loved the outdoors. She was a black belter, second dan in taekwondo, a very good gymnast, and a love for a few dangerous sports. One of these sports, being wall climbing with no safety belts, and right now her wall climbing instincts were _telling_ here these huge bricks were _perfectly_ climbable.

She giggled and started her way upward, thanking the fact that the place was always so vacant and that the walls surrounding the property was very high. She wouldn't have to think about perverts seeing through her skirt.

It took her less than ten minutes to reach her destination that was 20 feet above the ground. Clutching onto the railings, she lifted her body with her hands and landed gracefully into the cemented floor without so much as breaking a sweat.

_I've always wanted to try that, _she thought happily with as smile, walking into the room while she dusted her hands and adjusted her skirt. She blinked the moment she was out of the room. _That's strange._ She looked on curiously. This particular corridor was almost never used…so why was the hallway lit up, she couldn't help but wonder.

Driven by her growing curiosity, she decided to follow the lights leading her to the third floor. The trail ended in front of a door that was slightly ajar. How strange for these parts to be occupied. A guest maybe? She hesitantly took a hold of the knob.

Well this was rather unusual. She strode into the room. Kanda wasn't exactly the type of person who just allowed anyone to…anyone to…

She gawked.

There occupying one side of the bed, was the most adorable person Lenalee had ever seen. Oh wasn't she the luckiest woman alive! Her two best friends were already quite admittedly drop dead gorgeous and sexy men (not that she would ever let her dear brother know of that). Now…_this_ comes up!

Lenalee bit her bottom lip. Walking as slowly as she could, she made her way to the side of the bed and was now face to face with the sleeping teenage boy. The way he slept…it was like he had been asleep all this time. A single hand lay beside his head and he was breathing to slightly parted lips quite soundly. A sigh left the boys lips as he snuggled closer to himself. He was so pale, and his hair was such a beautiful shade of white. Her lips trembled.

Without her meaning to, her hand made its way to the child face and moved a few of the white locks away from his face. A moment later, the figure stirred. Both fists were now on each side of her lips now, here eyes glued to his face.

He was waking up, and as the boys brows furrowed and a hand moved to one eye, glazed silver orbs looked sleepily at nothing in particular accompanied by an oh so cute "Huh…?"

She was no longer able to hold her feelings in.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

She snapped.

---

Something was wrong, out of place, and entirely not right, Allen couldn't help but think. His eyes were close, but his brain was already awake, though very much still down the gutter. Still, he could feel something in front of him as if someone was staring. His brows furrowed, but his he didn't open his eyes. It was probably going to go away.

…

…

Unfortunately however, it didn't, and so he opened his eyes to see…whatever it was that was write in front of him, muttering a sleepy "Huh…?" and rubbing at one eye. What he saw was a silhouette, something purple…and then a very loud scream from right in front of his face.

The next thing he knew, was that he was being pressed into the furthest corner of the room, _crushed_ in a bear hug by an unknown woman who kept screaming "Kawaii!" straight into his ear. He flushed, his palms on either side of him flat onto the walls as the woman continued to choke him while bouncing up and down.

"Er…u-um…I-"

"You are so cute!" Lenalee said making Allen flush harder. God, how was he supposed to detach her without him being utterly offensive?! This was a woman he was talking about here, and he was _not_ going to allow himself to go as low as-

"LENALEE!" Allen's head snapped to the side the moment he heard the unfamiliar voice and the door banged open revealing a teenager with flaming red hair.

Allen nearly died from fright, thinking that his master had already caught up to him. The shade of red was so similar that if it weren't for the short hair, bandana and eye-patch, he would have _really_ died.

Giving the stranger a desperate look as he simply refused to man-handle the woman off of him, he stuttered to voice out his distress.

"U-um…c-can you please help me…" Allen's eyes grew the moment a familiar person with black hair came into the room.

"_You."_ He spat out, making Kanda raise an eyebrow while Lavi gaped in awe and Lenalee stop her movements in favor of at the person such venom was directed at by the adorable child.

"Explain yourself!" Allen continued. "What the bloody hell was the meaning of that kiss?!"

…

…

And it finally sunk in.

Kanda's eye was twitching uncontrollably. Lavi who was right beside started muttering about finding himself some much needed tissue while Lenalee gawked.

Her mouth moved like a fish out of water and she turned to look at Kanda's highly irritated face, the boys furious one and then back again.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

And thus was the fours first official meeting.

---

A/N: Hope you all liked it and sorry again! Tell me what you think if you have the time. Also, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but it seemed the next part was better as the start of the next chapter.

I ABSOLUTELY LOVE CHAPTER 187! The first page screamed Yullen and I totally dig Allen there!

More updates are definitely coming your way, though the next of this might take until next month. Thank you and I hope you'll stay tuned. Drop me a review if you feel like it. Constructive criticisms are definitely appreciated! Till next time!


End file.
